When it comes to you
by Juliana
Summary: Max and Alec are begining something... what is that about?? --- Chapter 5 is up. COMPLETE!! Please R&R!!
1. Two weeks

TITLE:              When it comes to you

AUTHOR:         Juliana

E-MAIL:            annlef11@yahoo.com

GENRES:         Story Romance

PAIRINGS:       Max/Alec

RATING:           PG-13, for now, eventually R

SPOILERS:      Mid season 2

SUMMARY:      Max begins to see the good sides of Alec.

DISTRIBUTIONS:          Please ask first, that is if you think this is worthy on "reposting"

DISCLAIMER:   All characters in this story belong to Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century

Studios.  No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

REVIEWS:        Yes please.  As it is my first attempt at a fanfic, it would be very much appreciated.                  And, just so you know, English is my second language; so don't get to hang up on the              spelling okay?

Chapter One – Two weeks 

Street – night – Max is riding her motorcycle

"Boy has it been a long day.", Max thought to herself.  First, Sketchy called in sick so Normal dumped all his deliveries on her and Alec.  Then, she had a "close encounter" with a garbage truck on her way to make their last morning drop.  If only she'd been watching the road instead of the "scenery" on the bike in front of her…  Alec had managed to wave around the truck but had stop dead when he'd seen Max get hit.  He ran to help her up but she was fine.   Her bike, on the other hand, was not.  So there goes $50.  

So, after a long day, she offered Alec to split the last drops so they could get out of Normal's grip earlier.  It had been so nice to work with him for the last two weeks.  He had been so nice to her and, surprisingly, they had a great time together.  She would have preferred making those last drops with him, but with the opportunity to get off work earlier, the sooner the better.  So, after 10 minutes of bickering, witch seems way out of place considering how they did get along recently, she was so annoyed with him that she surrendered and did the last 4 drops by herself, as Alec had a "prior engagement".  

"He's got some nerves!", she thought, "Leaving me alone to go to sector 5 of all sector.  And to go on a date on top of that, with his latest bimbo" she assumed.  Damned he could irritate her.  But, while she tried hard not to admit it, she was a little disappointed.  As she finally got to Crash and pulled in front of the back entrance, her mind went back two weeks ago…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max and Cindy's apartment – night

Cindy – "Hey Boo ? Noticing the sad look on her roommate face, What's wrong?"  She asked, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

Max – "Just thinking..."

Cindy –" About Logan?  You shouldn't do this to yourself boo.  Make your peace with it.  It just wasn't meant to be…"

Max –" Yeah, I know It's for the best and all but still, it hurts…"

Cindy –" I know, but you got to let it go girl, she said softly."

Max –" Your right.  Who would have guessed uh?  She said with a sad smile.  A year and a half of hell trying to get together and for what?  A week together to noticed that it couldn't work between us…"

Cindy –" Yeah, I really thought that after you got rid of that virus bitch, the two of you would, you know..." she said trailing of.

Max –" Like I told you, did not work out the way we planned. It's been so long that I guess we just passed right from love to friendship...."  

Cindy –" I'm sorry Boo..."  she said with a conforting smile.

Max –" Nah, don't be.  She said putting herself together while standing up, it's probably better this way anyway.  Lovers pass but friends stays right?"  Trying for a smile. " Like you said, it was just not meant to be".  She shrugged and looked at Cindy, " I've got to get out of that shitty mood, what do you say we go to Crash uh?" 

Cindy –"Cool.   Get dressed and we're outta here!"  She said smiling at her friend.  She knew better than to let her wallow alone all night with her thought.  It has been though on Max but she was coping all right.  Some old fashion fun was now recommended to take her mind off things.  Nothing like a "girls night out" to take care of that kind of problem.  

Max was really planning on having a good time that night, but her mind kept wondering around Logan.  Of course, she knew in her heart it was really for the best but still… she did not felt better at all.  That's when she saw him.  Alec.  She was kind of hopping to see him there.  She would never admitted it though, but she was looking for him, or lets say hoping he might show up.  

"It's been a week since the break –up, she thought, maybe I should tell him".  Alec knew about the cure.  She had expected him to withdraw from her, or bitch about Logan but no.  Nothing at that effect.  Her whole rhythm was thrown away by his reaction.  He seams happy for them, and, at the same, there was something else new in him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  Of course, she hadn't told him about her and Logan breaking up.  With his smart-ass mouth, his ongoing remarks on anybody and anything, his unwanted opinions on everything…  She did not want to risk a big fat "I told you so" from him of all people.  'Caus he would have been right.  They had been _so lame_ regarding their relations that it had slipped away from them.  God he could annoy her sometimes.  But he haven't in a while…  

Cindy waved at him from the back of the bar and he came to join them on the dance floor.  He started with a big smile and was about to state some cocky remark but then he saw Max's defeated look and worry came upon his face.  The music was way too loud to talk so he just nodded toward Cindy to say hi and touched Max's arm and mouthed to her "You okay?" with real concern on his beautiful features.  

Cindy, seeing they might want to talk alone, retreated discretely and went over to a tall red hair to offer her a drink.  She knew those two had something special.  Some kind of silent understanding.  She though they might need some "alone" time.  

Max looked up in Alec's blue eyes and her eyes filed up with tears.  He looked very worried and took a step closer.  He then attempted to take her in a hug but she took a steep back.  She didn't know exactly why, maybe force of habit.  Just then, a slower dance came on.  So he silently nodded at her and she went to him.  It was a very knew and unexpected sensation.  She never thought she could felt so safe and completely at ease in his arms.  She wasn't expected that at all.  Of all people.  Him.  But it felt very nice to be in his strong arms.  Suddenly, her burden was partly lifted.

He knew something was very wrong for her to hold on to him like that, but he didn't mind.  The embrace felt very very nice for him too.  He brought his left hand to her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him.  He looked so worried.  So she simply said: "we broke up."  He nodded, he understood and she knew it.  He took her closer to his chest and rested his cheek on the top of her head.  If she wasn't ready to talk about it, he was willing to let it go.  But even without the details, he knew in his heart even before she did that Logan and her could never work for so many reasons…

They stayed like that for a long moment before either of them could move away.  She made the move first.  She took a step back and lifted herself on the tip of her toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.  "Thank you." She simply said.  And then she left, leaving him standing there, amazed at all the feelings that were going through him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside Crash - night

Max mechanically chained her Ninja to a fence near the door, still lost in her own thoughts and walked in.  

To be continued…

** Let me know what you think.  As I said, it's my first.  I already have the second chapter finish but I want a couple feedbacks before I post it.  :o)


	2. Surprise

TITLE:              When it comes to you

AUTHOR:         Juliana

E-MAIL:            annlef11@yahoo.com

GENRES:         Story Romance

PAIRINGS:       Max/Alec

RATING:           PG-13 for now, eventually R

SUMMARY:      Max begins to see good sides to Alec.

DISCLAIMER:   All characters in this story belong to Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century

Studios.  No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

REVIEWS:        Thank you so much for the great reviews I got for the first chapter.  I've got 5 chapters planned in total.  So please review this one so we can get to the good stuff!?!  And again, don't pay attention to the spelling kay?  :o)

Chapter Two - Surprise 

Outside Crash - night

She chained her Ninja to a fence and walked inside.  It has been two weeks since that night and her and Alec hadn't talked about it since.  But something was changed between them.  New feelings were growing.  They understood each other without any words.  Maybe it was a Manticore thing, maybe those scientists knew what they were doing after all when they put then together as breeding partners.  And maybe that's also why she was so pissed that he would prefer to go on a date with some bimbo than be with her… not that he owed her or anything, he was a free man, but still, she wished he would pay more attention to her.  Or at the very least, be a little more considerate…

It was almost 8 pm now and she was late.  Very late.  She was supposed to meet Cindy about an hour and a half ago. If it hasn't been for Alec and their _bickering fest_, she would have been there by now.  

Inside Crash – night

Once inside, she went looking for Original Cindy.  She spotted her at a table near the back wall.  Like usual.

Cindy – "Hey girl!"  She said waving at the brunette.  "Where have you been?  I though you got out of work an hour ago?"

Max – "Late run to sector 5" she answered taking a seat near Cindy.  "God I'm pissed.  Alec here?  I need to kick his ass".  She said in a breath, a determined look on her face.  She was pissed all right.  For a whole two weeks now, everything had been perfect between them.  They were supposed to make the deliveries together, _and then_ go meet Original Cindy at the bar.  But now…

Cindy – "Hey, calm down Boo.  What's your beef with Alec now?"  As if Max always had something against the poor guy.  On her count, Cindy though he was not that bad, except for his regular screw-ups.  Non-the less, he was decent.  And she had a pretty good idea too as to why Max was so pissed.  She had witnessed the change in her attitude towards Alec.  She always knew that Alec had a thing for Max, but the other way around was slowly becoming of actuality, she though, smiling to herself.

Max – "Well, first of all, he left me alone to go to sector 5.  Not that I mind being free of his constant talking and bitching, but it's safer when you're a team to go down there, ya know?"  Cindy nodded at that comment with an understanding look.  "And you know why he spaced me for??  "_Prior engagement_."  She said, way too loud.  With that, she took a sip of the beer that Cindy had putted in front of her.  "Probably one of those engagement he an take care of "lying down" if you catch my drift."  She said while taking her coat off.

She had taken a couple minutes to get to her apartment and change her clothes.  She was wearing black cargo pants and a black tank top underneath her leather jacket.  

Cindy – "And second?" she said with an inquisitive smile.

Max – "What second?"  She asked confused.

Cindy – "You said first of all speaking about Alec, so, what's the second horrible thing he did to you???"  She said with a cocky smile.

Max – "You know, the usual" Max shrugged.  "Know-it-all attitude, half smile all the time, smart-mouth…"  she trailed off with a sight.  Was she really meant was "He ditch me for a bimbo and I don't like that one bit."

Cindy nodded toward the door and pointed.  "There he is"….  And his obviously not on a date, she stated, looking at the big, lets say giant guy with him…  "Anyway, she added, I don't think he is".

As Max turned on her chair to take a look, her face went blank.  No, his prior engagement was not a blonde hair head like she was expecting.  It was a tall and very large man.  That was odd.  Probably one of his scams…. Then a glare of realisation came upon her face has she recognise the man with Alec… it was Joshua.

He was wearing a brown leather coat with a baseball cap way down over his ears.  His hoop was raised on top of the cap.  His face was covered with some kind of wool scarf, has it would have been on a very cold winter day.  Max couldn't help but smile at the duo.  Alec was telling something to Joshua and they both looked like they were having a good time.  

Sometimes Alec could really impress her with a random act of kindness, and she wanted so much to believe that he was capable of such gestures… but then she got suspicious.  "What is he planning now?"  She asked under her breath.  

Cindy gave her a look and waved them over.  They made their way through the crowd and joined them in the back.

Joshua – "Hey little fella, it's me, Joshua.", he said next to her ear as if she wouldn't recognise him.

Max – With a big smile, "Hey big fella, looking good!"  She said while hugging him.  "Come on, take a seat with Cindy, I need to have a word with Alec kay?"

He sat down next to Cindy and they started talking about the music that was playing.  Cindy was a natural with him.  That's what Max appreciated the most about her, she sure had an open mind.

The she turned her attention towards Alec, who was coming back to the table with a pitcher of beer.

Alec – "There you go", he said putting the pitcher down on the table.  The he turn to look at Max with this sweet smile, like he was genuinely happy to see her there.  "Hey Maxie!"

Max – "Alec, can I have a word with you?"  She asked without acknowledging his salutations.

Alec – "Sure Max, what's up?"

Max – Pulling at his arm so they would be a little bit further from Joshua and Cindy.  "What the hell you think your doing???"  She asked, without anger in her tone but more like worry over Joshua's safety.

Alec – "I'm sorry if I cut you short earlier with the deliveries and all, but I had a prior engagement…"

Max – cutting him off, "Again with your "engagement"… she rolled her eyes, what's up with Joshua?"

Alec – "He looks good doesn't he?"  He asked with a cocky smile.  Obviously proud of himself.

Max – "Not the point, he's…"

Alec – his turn to cut her off, "Max, you said it yourself, he looks good, and as long has he's got the scarf, he's ok.  Plus, he's among friends and we're both here to take care of him so.  Everything is perfect."  He was pretty proud of himself for actually for pulling it of.  After all, his word was sacred and Max, under her rude tone of voice, seamed please to see Joshua, and strangely, him too.

Max started, "But why…"

Alec – "Well, he wanted to come and surprise you.  Take a look at the famous Crash and everything.  So he asked for my help and I promises I'd help him out so I came up with this!"  He said, with a smile.  "That's why I had to leave early today, get him some clothes and get him ready!"  He said, still flashing one of his heart-stopping smiles.

God that smile, she though….Whoa, get a grip Max, it's not like that between you two.  But then she said, in a softer tone of voice, "So you didn't have a date?"  Where does that came from?? She thought to herself.  "I mean you didn't ditch me for some blonde bimbo?"  She was merely whispering now and playing with the zipper of his leather jacket without really realizing it, "I thought…"

Alec – In a serious tone, "I could never ditch you for some bimbo…" then he added with a soft smile.  "And I had a pretty good reason to _ditch_ you today don't you think?  He was speaking in a very soft voice, his mouth only inches apart from Max's.  

Would you look at her, he thought, how can she even think that I could ditch her?  Haven't she noticed than since two weeks, all I do is _not ditch her_?  I spent all my time with her at Crash, I switched all my runs with Sketchy to be with her at work, god… I must be crazy.  How could she ever see me as worthy of her?  And she is so close, I can feel her body heat filling the distance between us…  aaarrhhg

Max – "Oh", she said, suddenly embarrassed by her attitude.  Leaving the zipper alone and taking a step back.  "Uh, well, it's a very good surprise Alec.  Thanks."  She said touching his arm, then she walked off to get back to the table.  He can be so charming sometimes, she thought.  And I have to get away from him, NOW.  And he was wearing that outfit that she liked so much.  Beige cargo pants with a black t-shirt and his leather jacket on top.  God!

She went back to the table and sat with the others, still lost in her own thoughts.  Alec followed her at the table only to tell them he was going to play some pool with Sketchy for a while.  "I need cash" he explained with a smile and a wink.  Max smiled and rolled her eyes at him but still, she watched him walk away.  

Joshua - looked at her "Max okay?"

Max – "Sure big fella, I'm perfect.  So, what do you think of the Crash?" she asked amused to see him looking everywhere.

Joshua – "Joshua likes.  Alec said it was nice.  Said that we could spend night together at your _hang out_ place.  It was a surprise.  You surprise?"

Max – He was so cute "Yeah I'm surprised, and in a good way.  So Alec helped you pick out your outfit uh?" she asked.

Joshua – "Yep.  Said you were gonna be happy to see me.  Talked about you all the way over here."  And then he added in a confidence tone "Alec likes you very much you know.  Alec wanted surprise to be perfect!"

Max was speechless but still managed a big smile to Joshua.  Then she asked him "What do you mean he likes me?" curiosity getting the best of her.  "Alec doesn't like me?"

Joshua – "Alec likes you.  Lots.  But shy about it.  Doesn't think you like him.  But Joshua told him you do.  Because Manticore is family right?"  At that, he turned back to Cindy to ask more questions about the music.

Again, speechless.  She had to talk to him.  Maybe Joshua gave him the wrong idea without even knowing it.  She wanted him to know that she appreciated him now, and not because she had to or something because he is Manticore, but because she wanted to.  So she stood up, saying she was going to get some fresh air and left them to their conversation.  Cindy nodded at her to signal she was perfectly okay with that.  She knew she was going to look for her boy.

To be continued very soon…

*****   Review please!?  :o)


	3. A dance

TITLE:                   When it comes to you

AUTHOR:                  Juliana

E-MAIL:                  annlef11@yahoo.com

GENRES:                  Story Romance

PAIRINGS:                Max/Alec

RATING:                  PG-13, for now, eventually R

DISCLAIMER:            All characters in this story belong to Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century

Studios.  No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

REVIEWS:             Yes please.  I just need a little motivation to go on…

Chapter Tree – A Dance

Walking slowly through the crowd, trying not to be too obvious, she searched the room for him.  She finally spotted him near the pool table, exactly where he said he would be.  Lately she was looking for him more and more often...  She didn't want to admit it, but something was growing inside her, slowly taking a place in her heart, this tiny little constant feeling about Alec...  She didn't know what it was yet, or she didn't want to admit to herself that she knew exactly what it was, but it was sure buggin' the hell out of her.

He hadn't missed a second of her little manoeuvre.  He too was looking for her with the corner of his eye.  On his way to Crash that night, Alec had only one thing on his mind: Max. They were getting along so well for the past two weeks, he couldn't help but feel relief.  Finally, she could look at him without that disappointment in her eyes that could get right to his heart.  It wasn't much but still, at least she seams to be enjoying his company these days.   They haven't spoke of her break-up with Logan yet and didn't seam to need to.  They understood each other.  He wasn't sure if the break-up meant that maybe, someday, he could have a tiny bitsy chance with her but hey!, he was very willing to take whatever would come his way, not get his hopes too high but still, at the bottom of his heart, wait for her.  And in the mean time, he did everything he could to make her smile, make her happy from time to time, and he didn't miss one chance when they were together. He couldn't bare to see her sad.  And lately, he's efforts seamed to be working, she seamed to need less and less cheering up… and she was smiling a lot more... and to "him"!

Max approached the pool table.  It was Sketchy's turn to play and he wasn't about to ruin his shot by going at it to fast.  Alec was sitting on a bar bench near the wall.  He looked at her with a playful smile on his lips as she approached him.  She was so beautiful, full lips, perfect body, wonderful hair…

When Max got to him, she wasn't sure of what to do next.  Sure she felt sorry for her attitude and was aware of all the efforts he had made for Joshua.  And then came a sign.  She heard the song, sort of their song, from the other night.  So she reached out for his hand and he accepted it, looking deep into her eyes.  They walked hand in hand to the dance floor, nervously waiting for the moment where their body will finally meet.  They hadn't dance together since that night and their bodies seamed to be missing it.  They rarely needed to talk when they were together.  It was like they were meant to understand each other.  They both wanted to be near each other so much these days.  But even before her break-up with Logan, they always manage to saw each other every day, that must mean something.  Of course, neither of them knew exactly what the other was thinking, but since no words were required between them, they would know at contact.  For a week now, every occasion was a good one to brush against each other.  Reach for the same package at word, for the same pool cue here…  

And there they were, on the dance floor, facing each other, still holding hands.  Electricity ran through Max's entire body when Alec brought her hands to his neck.  He then slid down her harms, to her shoulder then to her waist to bring her closer to him.  She could feel the heat of his body through their clothes.  She felt her mouth go dry.  God, why was she feeling like that?   They started to slowly move to the beat of the song.  Alec interrupted her intern interrogation when he reached for her chin so she would look at him.  "Hey." He said softly.  Like they had been apart for days and wanted to say hi.  But it has been merely hours.  "Hey" she said back, burying her face in his strong shoulder.

Alec was overwhelmed by all the feelings that ran through his body, exactly like the last time they had dance.  What kind of power did she had over him to make him loose all control of his emotions like that.  God, and her smell… it was intoxicating.  He put his head on the top of hers.  It didn't seem like enough.  She was so perfect, her smell was so perfect and he wanted it all for himself.  He closed his arms around her tighter, feeling the soft skin of her back that wasn't cover with her top.  He felt her sight and tighten her embrace around his neck too.  Totally lost in the moment, he buried his head in her shoulder, feeling her warmth so close to him.  Around him.  On him.

"I could stay like that for ever" she thought.  He was holding her so tight to his body, no air was getting through between them.  In that moment, she came to realise she wanted to be close to him for a long time now.  It was perfect.  Then, when she tough she couldn't feel any more, he buried his head in her hair, near her neck.  God he was so warm, and he smelled so good.  His lips were only an inch away from her skin.  Wanting to be closer to him, her arms still around his neck, she started to play with the fine hair on his neck.  When she gently stroke his bar code, she felt him shiver and again tighten the embrace, if such a thing was possible.

Then the song was over.  They didn't notice at first, still lost in each other.  They only did when someone accidentally bump into them while dancing to a faster rhythm.  It felt like they awaken from a very strange and beautiful dream.  Slowly, they looked at each other.  Completely confused by what they had just experienced.  Gently, Max pulled away, trailing her hands along his harms doing it.  Why was this stupid song so short??  Alec seamed to think the same thoughts as her, locking his blue eyes with her browns.  Suddenly aware of the world around then, they really let go of each other.

Max – "I… I have to hum", now readjusting her top, "get back to Joshua…., I have…"

Alec – "Yeah…, hum, right, you should get back… to Joshua…, pool…", he said, pointing toward Sketchy who was talking to a petite red hair, running a hand through his hair.

Max – "Ok…. Hum, .. later…."  She was visibly uncomfortable.

Alec – "Yeah….ok…"  

Then they just turned around very quickly from each other and went their separate way.  Max started to walked quickly back to her table to join Cindy and Joshua.  If one thing was for sure, she couldn't look back at Alec, or she would have ran right back into his harms.  What was that?

To be continued….

**  Please review!  :o)


	4. Meddling

TITLE:              When it comes to you

AUTHOR:         Juliana

E-MAIL:            annlef11@yahoo.com

GENRES:         Story Romance

PAIRINGS:       Max/Alec

RATING:           PG-13

DISCLAIMER:   All characters in this story belong to Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Studios.  No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

REVIEWS:  Ok, so this is my second version of this chapter.  I took out some stuff that I'm gonna bring back later on.  So lemme no what you think okay?  And as for usual, don't get to hang up on the spelling.  I hope you like this one better.  :o)

Chapter Four – Meddling

Max walked quickly back to her table to join Cindy and Joshua.  When she got there, she just fell on a chair next to Cindy, taking a very long sip of her beer, and then another, and another…

Cindy – "Hey, hey, what's up with you?"  She looked concerned with her friend.

Max – "I'm fine", to Joshua, trying to change the subject "So?  How about your evening?"

Joshua – "Joshua likes… where's Alec?  We suppose to play something, foot ball?"

Max – laughing" You mean foosball, sure, Cindy will go get him for you, right Cindy??"

Cindy – ""but you know, since it's "your" boy and all, maybe _you_ should… " Seeing the look Max gave her at that comment, she did not feel like arguing any more and stood up to go get Alec.  "Aiight, aiight, don't get nasty!"

A few minutes later, Cindy was back with a wide machiavellous smile on her face.  She had gotten a little nasty herself.

Cindy – "You know Boo", she started, "I was just talking to Sketchy over there and apparently, hum, when you were gone to get some fresh air you, hum… had a nice little encounter with your _boy_ on the dance floor…" she trailed off, her head tilted to one side, smiling at Max.

Max – Obviously shy, "He's not _my_ boy.

Cindy – "Well, he's _somebody_'s boy all right."

Max – "What are you talking about?"  Max mind was racing a hundred miles an hour.  _Somebody's boy?_  What the hell?  He said he didn't had a date tonight…  And he was dancing with her, but then again, she asked so maybe he was just being polite.  And for heaven sakes, when did he even had the time to meet that bimbo… he was spending almost all of his evening with her?  She was really starting to panic here.  And right after their… their… well she didn't know their what but it sure was something!

Cindy – pleased with the panicked look on Max face and letting go of the dance issue to try another button.  "Well, I just saw this tall legged blonde offering him a drink and he refused.  Now when did you ever saw Alec refuse a _drink_ from a legged blonde??"  Cindy was obviously enjoying this conversation.  She knew Max and Alec had a thing for each other, it's been obvious to her since that nigh here at Crash, a couple months ago, when Alec was so concerned that _brother Zack_ might not be so _brotherly_ towards Max…  So she was just trying to give faith a little push.  And it seemed to work perfectly well.  Max expression on her face was priceless when she had mentioned _somebody's boy_.  Plus, Alec's reaction was about the same when she played him the same story a few minutes earlier, about Max and a tall dark gentlemen offering her a drink.  Then she added "So he must be seeing someone uh?"

At that, Max jumped right out of her chair.  "No he's not!"  Then realizing what she just did she added "Anyway, where not even like that."  Cindy rolled her eyes in the back of her head, "Here we go again! she said".  Max continued, ignoring her attitude, "I don't know exactly what we are, but were not like that"  She had put as much assurance in her words as she could, but somehow it did not seam like enough.  So, in an effort to get herself together again, she took Joshua's hand, who was still carefully listening to the music and said "Come on now, were gone play some foosball".

Joshua – "What about Alec?  Alec and Joshua playing, that's the plan."

Max – with a sharp attitude "Well for now it's more you and me playing, and me not killing Alec.  That's the plan."

Joshua – "Uh", not sure of what to make of this, "good plan." He simply said. 

Cindy stayed behind, smiling widely, reasonably proud at herself.  She had hit a nerve.

Max did not pay all the attention she should have on the game.  Joshua did not mind though, he was winning and very please with it.  She was lost in the flow of emotions that was going through her.  "God, what is wrong with me?"  She asked to herself out loud.  Joshua was just smiling, preparing another ball.  Why does he have that power over me to make me crazy, she asked herself quietly.  Just then, she catched a glimpse of his back, still playing pool.  Awww, why is he so damn fine?  And his smell?  It drives me completely crazy.  He smells like, like Alec.  There's no other way of describing it.  And would you just look at those shoulders, that fine line on his back, his neck….  "That's it, she said to Joshua moving away from the table throwing her harms in the air, I'm done.  I'm going to get us another round, why don't you get back to Cindy aiight?"  Joshua just nodded and went back to their table.

Heading for the bar, she was still going mad about the situation.  This time, she really needed to get some air.  Get away from the noise and clear her thoughts.  She new Alec wasn't seeing anybody.  Although she did get a little paranoid at first when Cindy brought it up.  But why was he refusing drinks?  Could it be….  Now where did your sick little mind went just now?  You and Alec?  Right.  He's so annoying, arrogant, self-centered, helpful, charming… and the way he looks at you, like he's looking right into your soul.  The way he held you just an hour ago, on the dance floor.  She had never felt so good in her entire life.  It just felt right.  Like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.  Like she was _his girl_.  So keeping the argument with herself in full denial mode, she tried to make her way through the crowd to get to the back door.  She'll get that pitcher later.  She was so pissed with him, and a little with herself too so, sanity first, outside you go.

"Cindy's messing with me right?"  Alec thought.  Max was not _his girl_, so why wouldn't she take a free drink?  After all, now that her and Logan were history, she was free right?  But earlier, on that dance floor, when he closed his eyes, he could have sworn that she was somebody's girl all right.  She was _his girl_.  It felt so good to have her so close.  They were getting to know each other more and more lately, but it didn't felt like they were learning anything _that_ new.  He felt like he'd known her all his life.  And in some ways, he did.  After all, who better then him, a Manticore soldier with the same abilities as her to understand her?  When she would look at him and he'd got lost in those beautiful eyes of hers, the world would just stop turning and he'd get completely lost in her.  That's how he knew they were much more alike than either one of them was ready to admit.  So why the hell is she talking to guys for anyway?  After getting so pissed at me earlier because she thought I had a date?  What is wrong with her?  According to her, I can never do anything right!  God, how does she gets to me like that?!  He whispered through his teeth, clenching his fists.

That's when he saw her get through the door.  She just stood on the steps for a few minutes.  He was already in the alley when she got there but she didn't see him.  "God she's beautiful" he said quietly, immediately getting mad at himself.  "Men, what is wrong with me?" he said confused.

*****

I know, it's kinda short but I have to think about some stuff.  So?  What do you think?  I'm really not sure about this one.  That's my second version and I'm still not sure.  Anyway, you tell me kay?  I'm gonna do chapter 5 this week-end and we'll just see!  Thanks for reading!  :o)


	5. Talk is cheap

TITLE:                   When it comes to you

AUTHOR:                  Juliana

E-MAIL:                  annlef11@yahoo.com

PAIRINGS:                Max/Alec

RATING:                  PG-13

DISCLAIMER:            All characters in this story belong to Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century

Studios.  No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

REVIEWS:             Yes please.  :o)

Chapter Five – Talk is cheap

Max was standing at the top of the stairs, lost in thoughts.  Her mind was filled with images of Alec.  Since they had dance earlier, she was confused.  Maybe a little less than she was ready to admit to herself though.  He was constantly on her mind.  But not just tonight.  Every night.  And him being so nice to Joshua did not help things at all.  He looked so adorable when he announced her that this was a surprise for her.  "God, she thought, when it comes to him, I just can't control myself.  What's that about?"  But deep down she knew exactly what it was about.  She liked him.  A lot.  But she just didn't thought he would feel the same way.

Alec was just standing there, staring at her.  Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.  She was in the alley to meet someone.  That guy that Cindy was talking about.  God, how could he be so stupid?  And there he was thinking that maybe, just maybe he had a tiny little chance with her and there she is, waiting for some random guy to make out!  Aaaarg!  Slowly, he made his way to the corner of the building.  Surely she was gonna come this way and he would be here to confront her.

Max was still lost in her own thoughts about Alec when she bumped into something solid.  Alec.  Electricity ran through her body when she realised who it was.

Max – "Alec!  God, you startled me!"  She was merely a foot in front of him.

Alec – "Weren't expecting me?"  He asked, clearly mad under his cocky façade.

Max – "Well no, I was just taking some fresh air and I…."  She didn't get the sarcasm at all.  Mechanically, she started to play with the zipper of his coat again.

Alec – There she goes again with that zipper, he thought.  "So who were you expecting?"

Max – taken aback, "What are you talking about?"  suddenly getting suspicious "What are you doing here?"

Alec – "I had to clear my head, and anyway, Cindy told me you were with some guy so I figured…"

Max – "What guy?  What are you talking about?"  Now remembering what Cindy had told her earlier about some girl offering him a drink and pulling angrily at the zipper.  "Or maybe I should just go away, let you get to your quickie??"

Alec caught her hands in his, her playing with this zipper was driving him crazy.  Not because he was afraid she might ruin the coat, but because each time she would thug at it, she just barely touched his chest and he was going crazy from it.  "Would you stop that!"  Then realising in a beat what she had just said "What?"  He was really confused now.  Here he was talking to her about her "date" and she was accusing him of having quickies in the alley?  "What the hell are you talking about?"

She stopped breathing when he caught her hands.  But he wasn't holding them roughly, he was almost caressing them, leaving them at heart level.  Now she was really confused.  "Well Cindy said that you had been talking to some blonde bimbo earlier so I figured…" she trailed of when she saw the look on his face.  What was that?  Hurt maybe?  It couldn't be.  Not him.

Alec just stared at her.  And why is it that I just won't let go of her hands?  And why isn't she pulling away?  What the hell is going on?  A girl in the alley?  "There's no blonde girl in the alley with me right now, he said in a breath, there's only a wonderful brown hair one."  And why did I just say that??  Wasn't I supposed to keep those feelings to myself?  Suddenly letting go of her hands he said angrily, "What about you?  Where's that tall dark and handsome Cindy was talking about?"

He really looked pissed.  A beat and then Max realised what was going on.  Cindy.  The snizly little meddler had played them both.  Well well, she would be really proud of herself now wouldn't she?  He had to get that by now she thought.  But maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.  The play had made her realise that she was jealous, and he seamed to be too!  So, nervously placing her hands on his chest she said softly "He's right here."  That's it.  She saw his features pass from anger, to confusion to realisation in a couple seconds.  "Oh." He said, his voice so soft it was barely audible.  He slowly put his hands on top of hers, still on his chest.  God, she thought, he smells so nice, he feels so nice…

Looking deep into her eyes, nearly burning into her soul, he took in a shaky breath and said : "Max, haven't you notice that lately, the only women in my life is you?"  He had to tell her.  The moment was perfect and what the hell, if she rejected him, at least he'll know where he stood.  He hadn't planned on telling her anything but, right now, she was the one who had put her hands on his chest, and she was not pulling away, so maybe, just maybe, there was a small possibility that she would look at him differently.

Max was hypnotized by his stare.  She felt completely naked in front of him, body and soul.  Then she realized what he had just said.  She was speechless.  Completely out of breath.  Has he been thinking about her?  Like she had about him?  Could this be possible?  After all, only two weeks ago, she was still treating him like crap, so why in the world would he be attracted to her?  Max felt so nervous.  I have to tell him, now.  It's time.  Taking a deep breath, still looking in his eyes she slowly said "Alec, I didn't thought you felt the same way I did, I….."  she trailed off when she saw the expression of pure confusion on his face.

Alec – "You what?"  He asked in a breath, leaning closer to her.

Max – "You know, lately, I've been kind of thinking about you and I thought…"

She knew she would never get to finish her sentence as she sense him lean even closer to her.  Their mouths were only an inch apart.  A flow of mixes emotions was running through their bodies.  The tension was unbearable.  Max was going crazy for him to kiss her.  But he didn't wanted to break any barriers so he just waited for her to make the first move.  And she did.  Slowly, gently, she lifted her head a little more and touched his lips with hers.  At that moment, he knew.  He knew that he wanted her to be _his girl_ and _his girl_ only.  He knew in that instant, lost in her soul, that he would do anything for her, to make her happy, to make her love him.  

Like waking up from a long coma, they reach for each other.  They were so close, holding on to each other hands, they could feel the electricity running through their bodies.  They were connected somehow.  Slowly, carefully, afraid that if he were too fast, she would run away, Alec leaned toward her.  Still holding her hands.  Tenderly, he deepened the kiss a little.  The most gentle kiss either of them had never known.  Has they became more sure of themselves and the other, their kiss grew in intensity.  It became more needy, more passionate.  Max slightly opened her mouth to let him in.  All hell broke loose.  Alec let go of her hands to reach for her face.  He circle the back of her neck with one hand to bring her closer to him while putting his other hand around her small waist, keeping her to his body.  Max felt overwhelmed with passion for him.  She knew right then that it could never be anybody else but him.  Her hands still on his chest, she found her way up to his neck, where she wrapped herself around him, afraid to fall if she let go.  Completely out of breath, they stop suddenly, leaning against each other forehead.

Alec - "Max, he said with lustful eyes, I… I…"

Max – "Don't…", she simply said, trying to steady her breath.

Still holding each other close, they hadn't even notice that it had started raining.  Now, it was raining hard.  Alec's hair were flat on his head, water running on his nice features.  He was so damn fine.  Max was soaking wet has well, water sliding from her hair to her chin.  Alec reached to move a lock of hair from her eyes, still looking at her intently.

Eyes locked, body tense, still breathing heavily, that's when it hit them.  Right there, they knew.  They knew that nothing else mattered except from the both of them.  They knew, looking deep into each other souls that they would do anything for the other and that right now, that was it.  The moment.  The place and time where everything would forever change between them.  They were destined to be together.  Maybe Manticore had something to do with it, maybe not.  But it didn't matter.  It only took seconds, but it seamed like hours.  Hours when their minds was one.  They had found each other and they had no other choice but to realise it.  It was right there, in front of them, the whole time.

Max – coming back to hearth before him "I think we better go inside, you know, check on Joshua…" she was merely whispering.

Alec – realizing the harsh reality was creeping back on them, "Yeah, right… Joshua…. "  His voice was low and a little shy, "But hum…", bringing her close to him again, "I think we really need to talk about this Max."  He looked serious.

Max – talking against his mouth kissing him the sweetest of kisses, "We will…"she said, "we have all the time in the world do that…"

He just smiled at her, content of knowing that they felt the same way.  Still holding hands, they went back inside.

The end.

******

Okay.  Okay.  It's muchy,  I know.  I'm such a sucker for happy endings so there you go.  Maybe I'll do a sequel, I'm not sure yet.  What do you think?  :o)


End file.
